


Tony Stark + Puns

by d__T



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is unimpressed, M/M, Tony Stark is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony will do anything for a pun.<br/>Notes and idea credit at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark + Puns

Tony snickered and zoomed his chair back across the lab.

"Jarvis?"

"Sir?"

"Where's Clint?"

"In the kitchen gathering snacks. Why, if I may ask?"

"I have a BRILLIANT idea!"  
Tony bounced off his chair and trotted off in the direction of the common area. He eventually found Clint sprawled on the couch, watching something on the big screen. Tony leaned over the back of the couch.

"Hey, Hawkie, we should bang."

"...what. Tony. What are you doing."

"We. Should fuck." Tony leaned all the way over the couch, threatening to fall over onto Clint.

"Why?" Clint looks unpersuaded by Tony's enthusiasm and personal space invasion.

"Because it would be funny!" Tony laughs. "Comeon, come ON it would be hilarious!" He falls over onto the couch/Clint/snack ensemble and giggles helplessly.

"Tony, stoppit." He ineffectually shoves Tony away from the snacks and spare beer.

Tony leans in very close to Clint, grabs his shirt, whispers very seriously "We'd be Tony Hawk, Pro Fuck." and giggles again.

Clint's face goes completely blank. He whispers back, "Tony, that's awful!" and giggles helplessly.

Tony snags the spare beer and leans back into Clint's personal space. "So...?"

**Author's Note:**

> my friend sent me a text  
> "IF YOU HAVE A FIC WITH TONY STARK AND CLINT BARTON YOU CAN CALL IT TONY HAWK"  
> ...  
> "TONY HAWK PRO FUCK"  
> and then this happened


End file.
